Un nuevo camino
by zomblitz
Summary: Kagome ya esta harta de que Inuyasha no la valore, después de una ultima humillación y de un encuentro casual con Sesshomaru, decide hacer una pequeño cambio en su cruzada por recolectar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, causando una serie de impredecibles y poco creíbles acontecimientos junto con el nacimiento de nuevos sentimientos (SesshxKag)
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo esta historia que salió de mi retorcida imaginación, seré sincera, no tengo idea de cuanto durara, ni la frecuencia con la que actualizare, pero tratare de ser constante, no la dejare a medias ¿ok? Y bueno ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla, ¡disfrútenla!**_

Capitulo 1. Nuevo camino.

-¡Estúpido Inuyasha! No, mas bien yo soy la estúpida, claro yo solo lo ayudo a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla, sin mi él no podría hacer mucho ¡soy mas útil que el! y aun así se van con ella y yo como tonta esperando a que regrese o torturándome espiándolos- solamente de recordar lo que vio y escucho, le revolvía el estomago.

-Inuyasha, quiero ir contigo, no quiero alejarme de ti  
-Lo se Kikyo, pero no creo que los chicos acepten tan fácil, además Kagome…  
-Kagome, Kagome, ella no soy yo, es una mala copia, ni siquiera te es de utilidad, siempre esta llorando o en peligro, su poder espiritual es débil, me necesitas a mi, a la original, a tu mujer  
-Lo se, hare todo lo que pueda, no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito a mi lado, sé que contigo podremos recolectar los fragmentos mas rápido, pero tampoco quiero lastimarla, como sea es una buena amiga- el ojidorado rodeo la cintura de aquel cadáver con sus brazos y la acerco a su cuerpo, donde la acuno con amor y delicadeza, Kagome se rompía a cada movimiento, como quería estar en lugar de Kikyo  
-Ven conmigo ahora, vamos a hablar con los chicos, convenceré a Kagome de regresar a su tiempo y destruiré el pozo, es lo mejor para todos, lo mejor para nosotros  
-Oh Inuyasha ¿harías eso por mi?  
-Lo haría todo por ti Kikyo- dijo, para después unir sus bocas en un beso- no la necesito, nos retrasa, me aleja de ti, la aprecio, pero llega a desesperarme, perdemos mucho tiempo cuando va a su época, de donde nunca debió salir…

Las palabras de Inuyasha se clavaban como puñales en su corazón, pero más que dolor, sentía ira, por ser denigrada, utilizada y desechada como si fuera un objeto.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque era la voz de una linda y muy enojada chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, siempre era lo mismo, él se iba un rato con Kikyo y regresaba confiado de que Kagome lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a ser su peor es nada, pero ya estaba harta, estaba cansada de ser una opción por "si algo fallaba", estaba tan metida en su coraje y su auto regaño que no noto que un par de fríos ojos dorados la miraban hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Humana patética- Kagome se giro al escuchar esa gélida voz a su espalda y aunque la reconoció al instante, cuando lo vio se sorprendió, normalmente sin Inuyasha cerca, trataría de alejarse de el para evitar problemas, pero su ira era tanta que no pensó  
-¿¡Y a ti que demonios te importa!? Ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz ¡idiota!- cuando reacciono quiso huir rápidamente, pero solo pudo ver la cara de Sesshomaru, que no demostraba ninguna reacción eso era bueno ¿no?  
- No eres mas que una humana estúpida, me resultaría tan fácil matarte que incluso pensarlo me da pereza, así que lárgate a llorar por ese asqueroso hanyou a otro sitio- sin darle mas importancia al asunto se recostó sobre la rama de un árbol.

Kagome, tomando su consejo, se giro para marcharse por donde llego, pero una idea loca le cruzo por la cabeza, lo que menos quería ahora era regresar con Inuyasha, eso seria demasiado denigrante a estas alturas, hizo su camino de regreso hacia el árbol.

-Sesshomaru...-espero una respuesta, pero solo le llego silencio, así que decidió seguir hablando- ¿puedo marcharme contigo? No quiero estar mas con Inuyasha, si me voy a mi casa el me buscara ahí y me traerá de regreso y... bueno no creo que lo haga, pero no quiero dejar nada inconcluso aquí y además quiero demostrarme que yo puedo…  
-Esta bien, pero si me estorbas te matare y bien podrías cuidar de Rin-su voz seguía sin expresar emociones  
-Gracias-dijo en un susurro, se sentó bajo la rama del árbol, esperando el momento de marcharse, pero al parecer dormiría ahí, Sesshomaru no se movía y ya estaba oscureciendo.

El youkai se estaba preguntando el por que había aceptado esa locura, si bien Rin le había dicho alguna vez que le gustaría que esa humana la cuidara, pero nunca había hecho nada para cumplir ese deseo ¿Por qué ahora? Debajo de esa ira, la chica lucia abatida y su aroma reflejaba su tristeza, ¿quería ayudarla? Se inclino mas por la opción de que estaría lastimando a Inuyasha al llevarse a una de sus mujeres, se levanto casi olvidando que ella iría con el, bajo del árbol y la encontró sentada dormitando, para ser una humana, era bonita, de finas facciones y por lo menos podía ver que tenia unas lindas piernas.

-Vámonos humana- ella despertó al escuchar su voz, en un volumen mas alto de lo normal, se levanto, se sacudió la falda y fue tras el, que ya había empezado a caminar, estaba oscuro, pero la luna alumbraba bien el camino.  
-Kagome, me llamo Kagome, no humana- como siempre, solo recibió silencio como respuesta, soltó un suspiro y dudo por un momento si debía regresar con sus amigos, pero al final se dijo a si misma que mientras mas lejos de Inuyasha mejor, además no quería toparse con Kikyo.

Caminaron durante toda la noche, ella prefirió no quejarse o pedir un descanso, mientras menos lo molestara mejor, al amanecer llegaron a un claro, donde Rin y Jaken esperaban al Lord del Oeste, cuando los vieron llegar Rin corrió emocionada hacia Kagome, habían tenido encuentros en el pasado y siempre había querido estar mas tiempo con ella, le gustaba esa chica.

-Señor Sesshomaru, bienvenido- saludo alegremente la niña quien sin esperar respuesta por parte de él se dirigió hacia Kagome y como si se conocieran de toda la vida la abrazo, un abrazo que fue bien recibido por la mayor, quien se lo devolvió- bienvenida señorita Kagome  
-Gracias, pero solo dime Kagome- le dedico una dulce sonrisa  
-Kagome, ve con Rin a buscar comida, no la pierdas de vista- Sesshomaru saboreo su nombre por primera vez, era un lindo nombre pensó  
-Esta bien- la azabache tomo a la niña de la mano y Rin la guio hacia un rio cercano para pescar algo, Kagome estaba sorprendida por que el gran y temible Sesshomaru la llamara por su nombre, pero debía admitir que le había gustado escucharlo con su voz tan fría y masculina.

Rin no pregunto el por qué ahora Kagome viajaría con ellos y cuando Jaken lo hizo solo recibió una patada por parte de su amo bonito, lo que hizo que ya no preguntara mas y aceptara a regañadientes.

Mientras ellos avanzaban hacia el castillo del Lord del Oeste, en la aldea, estaban todos un poco locos, entre que ahora Kikyo los acompañaría y que Kagome no aparecía, no sabían por donde empezar a ordenar sus ideas, Sango estaba preocupada y molesta con Inuyasha, Shippo no quería tener cerca a Kikyo, no soportaba su olor y Miroku solo estaba mirando con frialdad al ojidorado, Kaede había salido con el pretexto de recolectar plantas, aunque lo había hecho por la mañana, pero cualquier lugar era mejor que su cabaña.

-Feh, están exagerando, seguro regreso a su época  
-No lo hizo, ella salió a caminar y nunca regreso- dijo con tranquilidad Miroku  
-Pero que casualidad que ella regreso contigo Inuyasha- dijo Sango, señalando acusadoramente a Kikyo- ¡Seguro le hicieron algo!  
-No digas tonterías, ¿Qué ganaríamos nosotros?- alego Inuyasha  
-Las almas que este cadáver quiere, perro tonto- Shippo sorprendió a todos con su arranque, estaba molesto, preocupado y asqueado-¿Cómo soportas siquiera su olor? Quiero que Kagome regrese  
-¡BASTA! Kikyo es mi mujer y se quedara aquí, no permitiré que le falten el respeto, la necesitamos, Kagome solo nos estorba y complica el viaje y…-no termino la frase, Sango lo había callado con una cachetada, saliendo hecha una furia seguida por el monje Miroku, cuyo silencio ya era fuera de lo normal, Shippo salió junto con ellos, lanzándole una mirada llena de odio a la pareja y decidió que sin Kagome el no seguiría ahí, no la traicionaría así, por lo que se fue al bosque a buscarla, con la suerte que el viento que soplaba del oeste le trajo su olor, así que siguió el rastro, la encontraría.

Sango se sentó en una roca, refunfuñando palabras poco dignas de una señorita, mientras Miroku se ponía detrás de ella  
-Excelencia, hay que encontrar a Kagome  
-No creo que sea buena idea, con esa mujer aquí todo se complicara mas- soltó un suspiro- creo que si la señorita Kagome esta lejos de ella es mejor, dudo mucho que le hayan hecho daño, por lo menos no intencionadamente  
-Ella fue a buscarlos ¿cierto? Debió ver las serpientes caza-almas de esa muerta y como siempre fue a ver que ocurría, estúpido Inuyasha  
-Seguramente lo que vio no le gusto y se fue al bosque, aunque en realidad espero que este en su época  
-También yo, seria peligroso si estuviera en el bosque sola, excelencia ¿Por qué estaba tan callado?  
-No tengo palabras para expresar la molestia que siento por la situación, así que preferí no decir nada  
-Lo entiendo, enserio espero que este bien  
-Lo estará, no hay que preocuparnos, muy aparte de lo que Inuyasha ve o piensa de ella, la señorita Kagome se ha vuelto fuerte, su poder espiritual es mas fuerte que el de Kikyo, pero aun no lo sabe manejar  
-Se puede cuidar sola, nos lo ha demostrado, solo espero que no tarde en volver, sin ella no me voy  
-Concuerdo contigo Sango.

Cuando Kagome vio la inmensidad del palacio se quedo sin palabras pero ¿Qué más podría esperar del gran Sesshomaru? Al parecer la modestia no formaba parte de él, era un lugar digno de una Lord, nada como lo que había pensado que seria, al contrario, era bonito, había mucha naturaleza alrededor, Rin le había contado que había aguas termales en el terreno, un rio y un lago, muchos animales y frutas, por primera vez desde que deicidio abandonar a Inuyasha se sintió un poco tranquila, si hacia las cosas bien Sesshomaru no la mataría y Rin al parecer la quería cerca, Kagome se sintió bien con su decisión, solo esperaba poder ver a Shippo pronto, le preocupaba el pequeño demonio y sabia que Sango y Miroku estarían bien, ellos la entendían mejor de lo que ella misma se entendía.

Por primera vez desde que Kagome llego a esa época se sintió bien por algo, sabia que ese nuevo camino que había elegido la llevaría a un buen lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

¡HOLA! Les traigo otro capitulo ;) gracias por sus reviews ¡me levantan el animo y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo! No las entretengo mas por que sé que mueren por leer cosas del guapísimo de Sesshomaru (babeo por el) y una ultima aclaración, en el capitulo pasado lo olvide, pero los _flashback_ irán en cursiva, para evitar aclarar cuando inician y terminan, ahora si ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capitulo 2. ¿Amor u odio?**

Era un amanecer precioso, justo como los últimos cinco que había visto, llevaba varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño muy a pesar de las comodidades que la rodeaban, sentía una profunda necesidad de ver a su familia, de ver a su madre, de tener una vida normal, pero estaba ahí atrapada posiblemente para siempre y mas enfadada que nunca ¿Cómo había podido Inuyasha hacer eso? Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si ella pensaba que estaba enfadada con el por lo de Kikyo ahora era peor, fuertes sentimientos de odio hacia el que una vez amo, se estaban generando en su corazón.

_-Por favor Sesshomaru, necesito ir, decirles que tardare mas en regresar, necesitan saber que no podre ir y venir tan fácilmente como antes, por favor- rogo en un susurro  
-Esta bien, Ah-Un te llevara- su voz era gélida como siempre- debes arreglártelas para regresar aquí y como no regreses, te buscare y te matare.  
-De acuerdo, gracias- Kagome estaba feliz, sus amenazas ya no la intimidaban tanto, después de quince días conviviendo con el, como que perdía su toque, ahora entendía a Rin._

_Justo en el momento de partir, Sesshomaru cambio de idea y decidió no solo acompañarla, sino llevarla el mismo, alegando que Ah-Un no debía separarse de Rin ni de Shippo, quien magníficamente encontró a Kagome solo un par de días después de que inicio su búsqueda, ella acepto un tanto intimidada por la cercanía, pero como seria mas rápido así y de cierta forma mas cómodo, no puso pero alguno._

_Jamás espero la horrible sorpresa que se llevaría, al llegar al pozo que conectaba ambas épocas, su estomago se apretó en un nudo, estaba totalmente destruido, quito pedazos de madera, de roca y salto dentro, pero nada paso, no pudo ir a casa, salto una y otra vez, pateo el piso desesperada, incluso golpeo las destruidas paredes con sus manos haciéndose daño, pero nada, no entendía ¿Qué paso?_

_-Inuyasha estuvo aquí hace poco, huele a él y al cadáver- dijo Sesshomaru, Kagome entendió a la perfección y recordó cuando el menciono destruir el pozo, salió del pozo y corrió hacia la aldea, no tardo mucho en dar con el  
-¡KAGOME!- grito Sango sorprendida, estaba ojerosa y cansada, no solo había buscado a su amiga, también a Shippo, pero la azabache no respondió, paso a su lado como si no la conociera, Kagome tenia un objetivo y no lo iba a perder  
-Ka-Ka-kagome ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- su objetivo, el hanyou de ojos dorados estaba sorprendido de verla ¿Cómo es que había cruzado, él había destruido el pozo?  
-¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!- Kagome grito hasta que la voz se le quebró y cuando Inuyasha logro levantarse del piso ella le propino una cachetada y después un puñetazo que termino de lastimar su mano-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Estoy estancada aquí para siempre ¡IDIOTA!  
-¿Pues para que regresaste? Te hubieras quedado en tu época, por cierto ¿Cómo lo lograste?- ella le lanzo una mirada fría y llena de rencor, que hizo que el corazón de Inuyasha se contrajera, jamás lo había mirado así  
-Nunca me fui, pero no te cercioraste de eso antes de destruir el pozo ¿verdad? No solo tienes cara de estúpido, también eres uno ¿para que usas tu cerebro hanyou idiota?- esas palabras llenas de rencor sorprendieron a todos, que estaban ahí para ver que estaba sucediendo, incluso Kikyo se sorprendió, pero la sorpresa fue mas grande cuando una carcajada fría se escucho y cuando voltearon lograron ver a Sesshomaru recargado contra un árbol  
-Tu no te metas maldito ¿Qué quieres aquí? Si buscas pelea, la tendrás- Inuyasha estaba dispuesto  
-Tranquilo hermanito, solo estoy aquí con mi mujer- una sonrisa cínica cruzo por su bello rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kagome, quien estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego, se acercó hacia él y se puso a su lado, mientras Sesshomaru le pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro y la pegaba hacia el  
-Kagome ¿Qué demonios haces?- Inuyasha no entendía nada  
-¿Acaso no lo ves? Abrazo a mi hombre, ¿enserio nunca te diste cuenta? Sesshomaru y yo estamos juntos desde hace mucho, o ¿acaso crees que todos esos encuentros eran esporádicos?- Sesshomaru volvió a sonreír, tenia que admitir que esta humana era astuta y sabia donde golpear, acerco a la azabache aun mas a su cuerpo, la cara de Inuyasha era un poema  
-Pensé que me amabas- argumento Inuyasha  
-Yo también lo pensé, pero ambos estábamos equivocados- Inuyasha herido en el orgullo desenvaino a __Tessaiga y corrió contra Sesshomaru, pero antes de llegar a el una flecha golpeo su espada, inhabilitándola  
-Un paso mas hanyou y la flecha ira a tu corazón  
-Atrévete y yo atravesare el tuyo, copia barata- Kikyo levanto su arco apuntando a Kagome, quien solo sonrió con frialdad y la reto con la mirada, definitivamente la ira podía mas que la duda o el temor, pensó Kagome cargada de adrenalina  
-Adelanto saco apestoso de huesos ¿Qué esperas?- ambas dispararon al mismo tiempo pero un bumerang gigante se atravesó y las intercepto, destruyéndose en el proceso por la fuerte carga espiritual de las flechas, Sesshomaru aprovecho y lleno el ambiente de veneno para salir de ahí, sabia que si se quedaban seria una pelea absurda de nunca acabar._

_Kagome no supo mas después de eso, el veneno la hizo desmayarse y cuando despertó estaba en la habitación que Rin le había asignado y Rin estaba acostada durmiendo a su lado junto con Shippo._

A partir de ahí ella no había podido conciliar el sueño como era debido y mucho menos podía o quería ver a Sesshomaru, había perdido los estribos, aun llevaba la mano vendada y seguía sorprendida de como había reaccionado y mas que nada de como le había hablado a Inuyasha ¿acaso tenia doble personalidad? Por lo menos las sonrisas y miradas frías ya había logrado aprenderlas de Sesshomaru.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y su autocompasión que no sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru, o tal vez ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, cuando se dio cuenta, él ya estaba a su lado, como siempre su cara y ojos parecían una mascara, con la típica expresión seria.

-Naraku esta en movimiento- dijo el  
-Lo se, por eso desperté, sentí la perla no lejos de aquí, deberíamos empezar a movernos también  
-Hasta que serás útil mujer- él se giro para marcharse mientras Kagome se levantaba del suelo y escucho sus pasos alejarse, pero en un punto se detuvieron- ¿Estas bien? De tus heridas- pregunto el youkai despertando la sorpresa en ella  
-Puedo disparar el arco, así que si, estoy bien, gracias- no escucho respuesta ni nada mas

Un par de horas después ya iban de camino hacia donde se sentía la energía de la perla, ahora Kagome ya no vestía su uniforme, lo había quemado tratando de olvidar que no volvería a casa, traía un Kimono bastante bonito y practico para la pelea, regalo de Sesshomaru y su cabello iba trenzado, ahora estaba mas largo y le estorbaba un poco, se veía realmente hermosa.

Sesshomaru aun no entendía que lo había llevado a decir que era su mujer, pero ver la cara de dolor de su medio hermano valía la pequeña auto-ofensa, aunque debía admitir que se veía bastante bien ¿Por qué el idiota de Inuyasha nunca se preocupo de vestirla bien? Y ¿Por qué él lo hacia?, fue otro impulso, simplemente la vio vistiendo una yukata pequeña mientras quemaba esa ropa rara "no quiero nada que me recuerde ese hogar al que nunca mas podre volver" dijo, así que como no podía ir semidesnuda por la vida le dio el Kimono, la sorpresa fue verla con el cabello peinado, con el arco preparado y con una enorme determinación en los ojos, estaba claramente sorprendido por como había reaccionado contra Inuyasha, por como se había defendido y por como lo defendió a él, aunque no lo necesitará.

De repente Sesshomaru se encontró pensando mucho en esa insignificante humana, lo único que tenia para ofrecer era esa capacidad para rastrear la perla y por ende a Naraku, cuando terminaran con el, se demostraría que solo era un objeto del cual podía prescindir, estaba cavilando formas siniestras de deshacerse de ella cuando un olor conocido y odiado le llego, su hermanito estaba cerca y el olor del cadáver lo delataba mas ¿acaso no le daba asco ese olor? Que asco.

Antes de siquiera planearlo en encuentro entre grupos se produjo, había pasado ya un mes que Kagome no viajaba con ellos, que Shippo había desaparecido y casi seis días desde aquel infortunado encuentro en la aldea, cuando Sango vio a su amiga se alegró, Kagome le regalo una sonrisa y pudo ver que Shippo iba con ella, que alivio sintió.

-Kagome, Shippo- Sango y Miroku salieron a su encuentro  
-Sango, lamento lo de tu hiraikotsu  
-No fue tu culpa, tranquila, ya lo repuse  
-Señorita Kagome, se ver usted muy bien- alabo Miroku, mientras Sesshomaru los miraba, quería irse ya de ahí, pero por alguna razón no quería privar a Kagome de ese momento con sus amigos  
-Y estoy muy bien, gracias Miroku-le regalo una sonrisa, mientras emprendían el camino, como si fueran un grupo, dejando tras de si a Inuyasha y Kikyo, iban poniéndose al día y Sango regaño a Shippo por irse así  
-Lo siento, pero es que había compañías y olores indeseados y necesitaba saber que Kagome estaba bien  
-Nos hubieras avisado mínimo, perdimos tiempo buscándote- grito Inuyasha, quien fue épicamente ignorado por todos, causando el gozo en Sesshomaru al saberlo privado de atención

El youkai sin previo aviso se acercó a Kagome y la bajo de Ah-Un, abrazándola en el proceso, para todos era raro ver ese comportamiento, pero se olvidaron de eso cuando sintieron una presencia maligna

-Rin, ocúltate con Ah-Un, y tu- dijo señalando a Shippo- ve con ellos- Shippo obedeció sin chistar, Sesshomaru aun le daba miedo  
-Kagome, ven conmigo  
-Si- ella se acomodó el arco y fue cargada por el ojidorado mientras Sango y Miroku montaban a kirara, tenían que subir un gran risco hacia su destino, Inuyasha y Kikyo hicieron lo propio, mientras mas ce acercaban mas viciado estaba el aire, al llegar descubrieron una aldea medio destruida y con olor a podredumbre en el aire.

De la nada un youkai enorme salió a atacarlos, pero Sesshomaru lo destruyo sin pestañar con Tokijin, Kagome preparo el arco y cuando mas youkais aparecieron, los abatió sin problema, había estado practicando en el campo de tiro que había en el palacio así que ahora era muchísimo mejor que antes, se dio una pequeña felicitación y continuo su deber, sentía fragmentos de la perla cerca, Naraku y su esencia maligna habían desaparecido junto con la mayor energía que debía ser la perla casi restaurada.

De la nada una mujer apareció y comenzó a atacar a Sango, era un cadáver poseído, Kagome logro ver un fragmento de la perla dentro de ella, mas cadáveres aparecieron, en total eran cinco fragmentos, que fueron fácilmente abatidos por medio de una competencia entre ella y Kikyo que estaba bastante molesta, el dilema ahora era ¿Quién se quedaría los fragmentos?

-¿los necesitas?- le pregunto Sesshomaru  
-No realmente, me servían para ir a la otra época, pero ahora ya no me son tan útiles, llevarlos nos traería problemas con los youkais que nos crucemos, además aun conservo dos, dijo mientras sacaba un frasco con unos rezos pegados, que según un libro que había leído, evitaban que pudieran ser fácilmente detectados  
-Bien, entonces que se queden cuatro y toma uno- ella obedeció a "su hombre" cuando tomo el fragmento se di cuenta que prácticamente se los había regalado ¿Por qué? Entonces a su mente vino una idea  
-¡ES UNA EMBOSCADA!- justo cuando lo dijo una explosión dio lugar a la aparición de un enorme youkai de fuego, Kikyo levanto su arco pero dudo y erro el tiro, mientras Inuyasha iba corriendo al enfrentamiento con su espada, entonces Kagome disparo su arco y Sesshomaru uso Tokijin, pero el youkai arremetió contra el lord quien lo esquivo fácilmente, pero logro golpear a Kagome, Inuyasha emprendió su camino hacia ella, preocupado al ver sangre en su ropa  
-Kagome ¿estas bien?- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, ella estaba confundida y al ver a Inuyasha sus sentimientos amorosos afloraron de nuevo, él pudo ver esa mirada llena de amor que siempre le dirigía, pero entonces el Youkai volvió a golpear sobre Kikyo esta vez, Inuyasha volteo a ver hacia su novia- Kikyo ¡NO!- Kagome se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, lo empujo, preparo su arco y disparo contra el youkai de fuego, la energía concentrada en la flecha era increíble, era tanta que se podía incluso vislumbrar la estela de luz que dejaba a su paso, la flecha dio en el objetivo destruyéndolo junto con un certero ataque de Tokijin, como si Kagome y Sesshomaru fueran un equipo en perfecta coordinación

-No vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos encima mio- dijo ella con asco hacia Inuyasha  
-Kagome- rogo el hanyou  
-Tu cadáver esta esperando por ti hanyou- Kagome paso de largo a Inuyasha, iba cojeando por que la habían lastimado bastante y estaba sangrando mucho, se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru y paso cerca de Kikyo- Valla sacerdotisa, deberías practicar el tiro con arco- le dijo- no quiero tener que volver a salvarte, aunque contando que no estas viva, no sé que salve- se alejó de ella y le dirigió una sonrisa a Sango y Miroku, les dijo que los vería pronto, que se cuidaran y que ella cuidaría de Shippo

Sesshomaru termino el camino hacia ella, la tomo en brazos y antes de emprender vuelo se giro hacia Inuyasha

-Si vuelves a tocar a mi mujer, te matare, ella puede cuidarse sola perfectamente, así que evita poner tus patéticas garras sobre lo que es mio.

Por primera vez Inuyasha temió las palabras de Sesshomaru, hablaba con una determinación fiera y supo que hablaba enserio, eso le confirmo que su relación era verdadera pero ¿entonces por qué Kagome lo miraba así hace tan solo un momento? ¿Lo amaba aun o lo odiaba?

Kagome estaba igual de confundida, no se entendía, por un momento sintió esa calidez de siempre hacia el hanyou pero se mezclo con el rencor, estaba confundida ¿lo amaba o lo odiaba? ¿Acaso existía una mezcla de ambos?.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola personas preciosas! Me tarde mucho lo siento, estaba tratando de ponerme al corriente con mis otros fics que están llenos de telarañas por el abandono u.u al final no logre nada, la inspiración se tomo unas vacaciones cortitas viendo el futbol, pero regreso para esta historia (¡fiesta por eso!).  
Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews y por apoyar esta historia, me hacen feliz, les mando mil besos, mil abrazos y mil imágenes mentales de Sesshomaru en poca ropa, disfruten la lectura ;).

Capitulo 3: ¡Oh Sesshomaru!

Al principio Kagome no sentía ningún dolor, ni creía que sus heridas fueran severas, podía caminar sin problema alguno y la hemorragia de la pierna se había detenido, pero oh que gran sorpresa se llevo cuando en primera, el gran Lord del Oeste se ofreció a ayudarla con las curaciones y en segunda, cuando vio la magnitud de su herida, era profunda, era nada bonita y de repente fue consiente del dolor, de la perdida de sangre y mas que nada del tacto de Sesshomaru sobre su piel.

Estaba prácticamente medio vestida, pues la herida viajaba de su ultima costilla hasta la cadera, después dejaba un espacio con un pequeño rasguño insignificante para continuar de la mitad del muslo hacia la mitad de su pantorrilla, se sentía avergonzada de enseñar tanto al youkai, recordó cuando Inuyasha la había visto desnuda en un par de ocasiones y por accidente y se pregunto si le habría gustado lo que vio, de inmediato se contesto que era absurdo, si así fuera estaría con ella y no con Kikyo.

-Te duele- la fría voz no pregunto, afirmo  
-Si, pero es soportable- Kagome dirigió sus ojos azules hacia Sesshomaru y se topo con una expresión de concentración extrema, él estaba limpiando su herida con sumo cuidado- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? – su pregunta causo que el ojidorado la mirara directamente  
-Rin me enseño, cuando ella se hirió en una ocasión, aprendí que los humanos son mas débiles de lo que creía y mas afectos al dolor  
-Si, lo somos  
-Si te duele, ¿Por qué no lo demuestras Kagome? – ella reacciono a su nombre, no recordaba si la había llamado así antes o era la primera vez, pero le gusto, le gusto mucho escucharlo con su voz  
-Llorar no me servivira de nada, eso no aliviara el dolor, además no quiero llorar delante de ti  
-Eres diferente humana  
-¿Humana? ¿Ya no soy Kagome?- Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada gélida mientras apretaba de mas la herida- ¡auch! Ok entendí, ya me callo  
-Eres mas dura, pareces mas madura por el dolor, pero aun así eres amable ¿Cómo lidias con todo eso?  
-No lo había visto así, supongo que lidio con eso al insultar a tu hermanito- Sesshomaru termino de limpiar la pierna, le puso una crema hecha de flores para que cicatrizara rápido y la vendo, inmediatamente la hizo acostarse para poder curar la herida de las costillas  
-Inuyasha siempre ha sido un idiota, debiste pensar en ello antes de sentir algo por el  
-Lo supe desde que lo conocí y supongo que fui mas idiota yo por enamorarme de el a pesar de ello.

Se quedaron en silencio, el ya no supo que decirle ¿Cómo consolar a una persona, si no entiendes sus sentimientos, si no quieres sentir empatía por ella, si no quieres que te importe? Aun así admiro que ella pudiera admitir y afrontar sus errores, que a pesar de no poder ir a su casa, decidiera hacerle frente a todo, que se defendiera de esa forma y que se diera su lugar delante de Inuyasha, pero sobre todo delante de si misma.

La levanto para poder vendarla y al hacer eso tenia que retirar mas de sus ropas, levanto la yukata que se había puesto hasta el borde de sus senos y al hacerlo pudo notar la parte baja de ellos, a primera vista se veían bien, firmes y tersos, paso la venda un par de vueltas y sin decir nada se dispuso a irse.

-Gracias  
-Bebe lo que esta a lado de tu futon, es para el dolor- dicho esto salió, dispuesto a olvidarse de esa platica tonta, de esa humana absurda y de su delicioso olor, de sus bellos ojos azules y de su suave piel, el no necesitaba eso.

Kagome se quedo dormida rápidamente, pero a mitad de la noche se despertó, un montón de pesadillas le habían robado el sueño y la nostalgia de no tener a su madre o Sango cerca para que la consolaran un poco le pego de lleno, decidió levantarse y salir a tomar el fresco, al moverse el dolor invadió cada nervio de su ser y aun así no se quejo, salió al enorme jardín y se sentó cerca de un estanque, quería llorar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba cansada de ello, inhalo profundamente, cada respiración era echarle sal a la herida, le causaba dolor, el cual iba en aumento, pero agradecía eso, el dolor físico la distraía de su dolor sentimental.

-Deberías estar dormida- esa gélida voz le erizo la piel del cuerpo entero.  
-Así es  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Tomando aire, no podía dormir  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Adolorida, cansada, enfadada  
-Esas son muchas cosas  
-Las son- se volvió hacia él y le sonrió espléndidamente y pudo notar como esos ojos dorados se abrían con sorpresa, pero de inmediato recuperaron su frialdad habitual- iré a descansar- se estaba levantando cuando una fuerte punzada de dolor lleno su cuerpo, cuando que perdiera el equilibrio, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron- tus brazos- dijo en un susurro  
-¿Qué tienen?  
-Son dos  
-Valla, enserio tardaste en notarlo, encontré un modo de recuperar mi brazo  
-Si que tarde en darme cuenta ¿eh?- Sesshomaru noto que tenia fiebre, la cargo y la llevo a su propia habitación sin pensarlo  
-Lo siento  
-¿Por qué lo sientes Kagome?  
-Te estorbo  
-Así es, pero también me hiciste pasar un buen momento cuando insultaste a Inuyasha y su saco e huesos  
-Jajajaja saco de huesos, no lo había pensado, me gusta…  
-Que sentido del humor tan simple y corriente  
-No me refería al sobrenombre, no me dejaste terminar, quiero decir que me gusta como dices mi nombre- Sesshomaru la deposito sobre su suave futon y empezó a debatirse entre dejarla morir lentamente por alguna infección, bajarle la fiebre o cortarle la garganta, al final decidió bajar su fiebre ¿pero que demonios le pasaba el gran Lord Sesshomaru ayudando a una inmunda humana?

Después de un par de horas, ella estaba dormida, pero claramente se notaba que sus sueños no eran nada placenteros, pequeños gemidos y murmullos salían de su pequeña boca, lo que mas le llamo la atención a Sesshomaru fueron sin duda alguna los gemidos ¿Cómo serian si otra cosa, por ejemplo el y sus expertas manos los provocaran? Un movimiento lo saco de sus perversas cavilaciones solo para encontrarse con Kagome sentada con la espalda recta, respirando rápidamente, claramente despertando de una pesadilla ¿las tendría siempre, acaso nunca dormía bien?

-Mamá- sollozo Kagome mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- estúpido Inuyasha, debí matarte en lugar de liberarte  
-En eso estamos de acuerdo  
-Sesshomaru- estaba sorprendida, de repente noto que no sabia donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí- lamentablemente no puedo volver el tiempo atrás y hacer las cosas bien  
-No, pero podrías hacer las cosas bien ahora- sin pensarlo se acercó a ella, la tomo por la barbilla y con su mano libro limpio sus mejillas y ojos y antes de darse cuenta la beso.

Kagome se sorprendió, pero no lo repelió, correspondió el beso, que se profundizo mas, ambas lenguas luchaban por tener el control, control que Sesshomaru consiguió obtener, después de todo ¿Qué mas se podría esperar de el?

Quito sus manos de su rostro y las bajo por el cuello, las paso por sus hombros y al hacerlo bajo la yukata, hasta dejar sus pechos un poco a la vista, no lo suficiente, pero ya era algo, volvió a recostarla sobre el futon, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas abiertas, con sumo cuido de no tocar de mas la pierna herida o de poner mucho peso es su costado herido, con el dorso de sus manos acariciaba su muslo interno, cerca de esa parte privada, no muy cerca, pero lo suficiente, podía sentir su aroma y su humedad, era muy receptiva y eso le gustaba, demasiado.

Finalizo el beso con un ligero mordisco en su delicioso labio inferior y se dedico a su cuello, sus hombros, la parte expuesta de sus pechos, mientras una mano se dirigía directo a ese punto que desataría el placer en la pelinegra, la otra mano lograba liberar uno de sus pechos y se ponía a explorar y jugar con el, eran mas suaves de lo que pensaba, su boca se dirigió de inmediato a su pezón y ella se arqueo ante ese contacto, ofreciéndole mas acceso a esa delicia al ojidorado, quien se divertía demasiado con la humedad que salía de Kagome.

Logro deslizar un dedo dentro de ella, sin mucho problema, causando un gemido de parte de ella, justo como en sus pensamientos de antes, ese gemido era delicioso, música para sus oídos, deslizo otro dedo y otro mas, estaba deseando deslizarse el mismo dentro, su aromo lo enloquecía como nunca nada lo había logrado y el sabor de su piel era delicioso, todo eso sumado a su suave voz lo hacían casi llegar a la locura, ella estaba floreciendo para el ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo había alejado? ¿Acaso no amaba a Inuyasha ya? ¿Y a el que demonios le importaba? ¿Porque le estaba haciendo eso a ella? Tantas preguntas lo asaltaron y de repente como aparecieron en su mente, también se esfumaron.

Solo quería hacerla llegar al clímax, solo quiera escudar ese gemido, el mas importante, solo quería que ella gozara y dejara de pensar en todo, estaba tan cerca ¿le dejaría continuar con lo demás? Entonces la escucho, la sintió y la olio, ella estaba explotando y fragmentándose a su alrededor, en sus ojos, en su nariz, en su boca y en sus dedos.

-¡OH SESSHOMARU!

Demonios, había dicho su nombre, de una manera tan deliciosa, quería volver a escucharla una y otra vez, sintió los brazos de ella envolverse alrededor de su cuello y el que estaba dispuesto a irse y dejarla ahí se dejo hacer, y enterró su nariz en su cuello inundándose de su dulce aroma y del sonido de su corazón que trataba de recuperar el ritmo y el aroma a sangre con medicina.

Noto como su corazón se calmaba y comprendió que se había quedado dormida, la cubrió bien y se marcho, necesitaba un baño helado y aclarar sus pensamientos, necesitaba comprender ¿Por qué él había cedido ante ella? Por primera vez pensó que Inuyasha no solo era idiota al no haberla escogido, también había sido mas fuerte que el cuando de ella se trataba ¿tal vez si era así? Entonces deseo poder matarla y hacerlo delante de sus amigos y deseo poder sentir su sangre empapando sus garras, la odio y se odio por haber perdido el control.


End file.
